Past, Present, Future?
by Elmina D'Auvergene
Summary: Squall has no idea where Rinoa went after he came back from the Future. Is she lost? Squall thinks he can't handle it anymore.Rated M because of the storyline later on.
1. Was it too late?

**Author's note: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor is any of the content copied. I wrote this all out of my own head, so uh... I hope you like a new story every now and then. Take care.  
**

It all started with a single day, the day where it began. To not be stuck and trapped anymore in this forsaken world. The dream is to become real, and no longer chain my soul.

My legs shifted as I sat up, I rubbed my eyes slowly. Hearing the faint beep from my alarm clock, I stumble over and shut the damn thing up. I hate that I have to get up. My blank dreams are easing a troubled mind that I wander with everyday. But for some reason, this day seemed different. I wanted to be in a world where I belonged.

I hastily got up and stumbled into the shower. _One Two…_ I counted the two showerheads spray the hot water on me. The water felt relaxing, seeing as I took the time not to think in the showers I took. Instead, I felt the anger and pain that I had given to myself, and the one I loved. Brown strands of unwanted hair fell to my face, I moved them with a free hand hoping that they would not get in the way anymore. I knew that also, I really needed a haircut. They kept telling me that. I just nodded and pretended that they didn't exist. Though they used to argue with me, they had finally got the point that I didn't care anymore.

After having my painful and calming shower, or so it seemed, I started to wonder if I'd ever get out of this annoying cycle of life. Seeing the same people, doing the same things, it just seemed absolutely pointless. Getting up to do the same routine, Shower, Go to work, file papers, talk to the same people, it seemed like my life was lacking energy. Her Energy, her life. I needed her to be here, but my mind kept telling me she was gone. I wanted so bad to believe she had died in the Time continuum of the future. She didn't have me to protect her. How was she going to fight with out me to tell her…

It had been to long since I had fought. It's had been too long since I had seen her around. She had disappeared the night I came back. The mere thought of losing her made me insane. I searched for her constantly, but to no prevail. They told me she had died…

But I refused to think so.

I refused to believe that someone had taken my little angel away from me.

This is a story, about how I finally met her, and everything began to change… Heck, my entire life was changed as soon as I saw her. The stars… And my clumsy two left feet. Her smile… A smile that made my cold heart of ice began to understand emotion again. She was the reason why I jumped out into space...

It all just started with three simple and not-so good words at the time in the past.

"Dance with me."

**Okay. It's not much of a first chapter. But i'm trying to get there. I'm only a newbie. Tell me what you think?  
**


	2. Real or Not?

It reminded me of so much. The function hall was used for everything. The SeeD Graduation, The Garden Festival, The empty study periods. I remember when Zell took extra time off so he could learn to dance. But fateful night, Had I of known back then, I would have never let her go. Inside, at the very moment, it haunted me.

As I raised my glass to my lips, thinking if I should tell him what I think of him. Zell said that as a SeeD I'm still the same. He stumbled; I think he just really wanted to shake my hand. He was a weird, loud one alright. He straightened up, saying a quick goodbye after seeing a platter of hotdogs nearby. I thanked Hyne for small mercies.

Though it didn't last too long, As Selphie came up and started to wave her hands in my face. She had too much fruit punch, by the sound of her voice. Who gave this girl more energy? She was already hyper, but being super-hyper had to be bad for the poor girl. She tugged at the front of my shirt and asked me about joining the garden festival. As typical of myself, I gulped down another swing of whatever I had had in that glass hoping it would get me though this night. I turned my head away, and just ignored her. She shook her head and just sighed, complaining about my lack of input. I took another gulp and this time I looked at her. Then she ran away, Hyne only knows what she was going to do. I only hoped that she didn't ask the headmaster to join too, otherwise I would have laughed. A waiter came past asking if I wanted another glass. I just nodded and then looked away, holding my glass. After a lot of dancing and laugher. I looked up at the star filled sky. I had loved looking at the stars when I was little, but they were never as bright as they were now.

Then a shooting star went across the stars, all waiting for something like that to happen. Something caught my eye suddenly, and I had to look down. Somehow I knew I wasn't the only one who had seen it She turned her head, and pointed up towards the sky, as if to say that I saw it too. I moved my head slightly, as if I asked to come here. I don't know what made me do that. Was it that she was graceful? Or was it that she looked… Like an angel?

Her first words to me were that I was best looking guy here. I wanted to laugh. I never thought of myself to be attractive, because I always acted as if I didn't need anyone.

She looked beautiful. Then out of the blue, she asked me to dance with her. Now I did take more than just a gulp of the liquid in my glass, and I nearly coughed. Dance? I never danced very well. Having two left feet, or so that's what i was told.

She obviously didn't notice that I was nearly choking after being asked to dance. She put her hands on her hips and began to scowl. "Let me guess, you'll only dance with girls you like?" I just looked away, hoping that she would take the hint that I don't dance. At all.

I didn't know if that moment in my life, Was real or not?


End file.
